Crimson Night
by AngelYuuri
Summary: On the night of full moon, I invited you to a maze of love, mysterious night. Nobody knows my true identity, mysterious love. I cannot control myself, I see only you.


**A/N: **Hi! I'm back! Yes, AngelYuuri is still alive after 2 years of not even touching her FFN account. I now present you my YukiShu vampire fic...I'm still thinking of a better title for this but for now I'll use Crimson Night.

**Disclaimers: **Murakami Maki-san owns Gravitation. Shu owns Yuki. Period. There may be OCs appearing here and I made them and the summary is from "Boku wa Vampire" by Hey!Say!JUMP the shiny pink vampires.

**Warning: **Yaoi(Yes, there will be naughty stuff here in the later chapters), AU, these happened after the manga...in this fic of course, it didn't actually happen in the original story, OK?

**Summary: **On the night of full moon, I invited you to a maze of love, mysterious night. Nobody knows my true identity, mysterious love. I cannot control myself, I see only you.

**-:-Crimson Night-:-**

**Chapter 1: Reminder: Keep Your Ring Finger Intact If You Still Want To Get Married**

"I'm a vampire."

Yuki rolled his eyes at him as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world…

What the hell is this brat sprouting?! Vampires?! Those things only exist in fiction books and horror movies! It's been a popular trend lately so it must be stirring some kind of twisted fantasy in Shuichi's head. Anyway, he was too tired for this shit.

"Sure." The blond waved it off and passed out immediately, he just finished his new book and the last thing he needed was this vampire crap.

"You don't believe me?! Hey!" Shuichi angrily shook his lover awake but to no avail. "Yuki! If you don't wake up I'm going to eat you." He threatened, suddenly blood spurted from his nose at the thought of devouring his vulnerable Yuki.

**o~o~0~o~o**

You guys probably won't understand if we start here so let's rewind a bit and allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Shu—WAIT! I want a cooler name…Gold Roger! From now on, I'll be the 'Pirate King'! But I like the name Strawberry Pocky or maybe I could change my name into Nittle Grasper, I think they really rock! I love their song 'Shining Collection' because Yu-

"Stop rambling and just introduce yourself!" Uwah! Yuki's being mean to me again! "Shut up and start."

Yo! I'm Shindou Shuichi, 'Blind Game Again', 'Spicy Marmalade', 'The Rage Beat', 'In The Moonlight', 'Glaring Dream'. You've probably heard of me, of course, I'm the 'Super Genius Vocalist' of BAD LUCK! Plus, my husband is the sexiest man in the universe Yuki Eiri! But don't you ever dare touch MY husband, because I'll beat you up and mutilate your hands until you can't use it to masturbate.

"You're insane..."

Ah~ It feels so good to call Yuki, 'MY husband'. I'm so happy I could jump to the sun and fry myself until I'm all black and crispy every time I remember that romantic moment, it's like a dream come true.

_-:Flashback:-_

"Aw! I want Yuki to propose to me too!" Shuichi whined, enviously watching the couple in the movie kiss after the girl accepted the man's offer to be his wife.

They were hanging out at Hiroshi's place and with the lack of better things to do, they decided to watch some sappy romantic movie that was recently bought by his mother.

"You're both dudes, Shu. How the heck can you two marry?!"

"But I still want him to propose!" Shuichi stubbornly said, pouting at his best friend.

"There's really no point in proposing if you can't get married." Hiro explained. "Yuki-san probably thought of that too-"

"Hmm, I can't convince Yuki to propose to me but…" He mumbled to himself, ignoring the redhead and then suddenly he was agreeing to himself about something. "Alright! Tomorrow I'll ask him to marry me!" Shuichi declared determinedly.

"He isn't listening…Wait! So soon?!" Hiro incredulously asked, giving him an 'ARE-YOU-SERIOUS?!' look. Shuichi nodded, his violet eyes fired up with excitement. The redhead sighed. 'Well, he's already made up his mind.'

Shuichi carefully planned out their date. First, he forced Yuki to take a day-off from writing, the blond grudgingly agreed to the date after being pestered by the little brat for a whole 5 hours, it was a nightmare. Since Shuichi didn't have much dating experience, he thought of going somewhere or doing something Yuki would like instead of just popping the 'question' out of nowhere, besides, it might raise his chances of getting a 'Yes.'.

That morning, he led Yuki to the bakery where he usually bought Yuki's favourite strawberry shortcake. Today, they are holding a cake decorating contest, he saw it on a poster on his way home yesterday. He bought tickets and presented them to the girl in charge.

They were given a small, plain, white cake, icing, sliced fruits, candy flowers and all sorts of stuff used to garnish cakes. When they were finished they went to a nearby café and ate the cake they made, Yuki's cake was surprisingly simple looking-although it had a bit too much strawberries on it-while Shuichi's was really messy-it looked like he tried to put everything on his cake and finished it by stabbing strawberry pocky in it in every direction-.

"Wah! Your cake is so cute! Why didn't those bastards give you the first prize?!"

"Your cake looks like some kind of creepy weapon. Is that a newly invented bomb?" Yuki frankly said.

"How can you be so mean after I complimented your cake?!"

"I was just stating the truth." The pink-head frowned but let it go.

Shuichi was extra careful not to upset his lover, he didn't want to be rejected even before he asked the 'question'.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Alright! I'm going to impress Yuki with my singing skills!" Shuichi excitedly said to himself as he led Yuki to a fancy restaurant. Still, he was amazed that he was able to make Yuki follow him until now. He thought that Yuki would snap and leave him there even before their date started.

The ambiance of the place was fit for couples, the tables were fairly far from each other to give space, the place was dark only lighted by sufficient amount blue lights. There was a small bar at the corner and a mini stage at the very front.

They ate dinner but before they left the restaurant Shuichi went up the stage and sang a song which caused the fangirls to recognized them despite of the lack of lighting and chase them to the ends of the earth.

They were walking along the park when Shuichi decided that it was the right time to propose.

"Marry me, Yuki!" Shuichi screamed, looking at Yuki with hopeful eyes.

"Huh?" The blond looked at his lover questioningly, trying to slowly process what the brat was saying but Shuichi took it as a rejection to his proposal and started brawling like a child.

"You won't? I thought you loved me! Waaaaah!"

"Stop crying! Fine! I'll marry you." Yuki had a look of annoyance on his face but Shuichi was so happy that he had accepted. He's gonna annoy Yuki for the rest of his life now.

"Really? You can't take it back!" He looked up at the blond with his big teary eyes.

"Yeah."

"YAY!"

Then Shuichi finally realized, he didn't buy a ring! How can he marry Yuki without a ring?! He told Yuki stay there and rushed to a nearby jewellery shop. He quickly picked a simple silver ring and ran like madman all the way back to park again.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Yuki irritatedly asked, he didn't appreciate having to wait in the park on a cold night.

Shuichi ignored the question and reached for the small box in his pocket, presenting the ring to his lover. He was about to slide it on Yuki's finger when he sneezed and lost grip of the ring. "Eh? Where did it go?!"

"Don't tell me you lost it."

"OH NO! I LOST YUKI'S WEDDING RING!" He shouted suddenly all the people within the area were alarmed.

"Idiot." Yuki smacked Shuichi on the head.

"Why did you hit me?!" He groaned.

"Why did you have to be so loud? If they find it before you do, the ring is as good as gone." The blond said, eyeing the people walking around inconspicuously looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" Shuichi exclaimed and panickedly searched for the ring too.

"I found it!" A fat guy cried, a few minutes later. Shuichi in a flash became a devil incarnate and attacked the moron.

"BASTARD! I WON'T LET GET IN THE WAY OF MY AND YUKI'S LOVE!" He beat the guy up so bad he was puking blood.

Sadly the guy dropped the ring again while being beaten so Shuichi had to frantically look for it again, punching everyone in his way and scaring them. When he had finally found it, he practically shoved the small ring into Yuki's ring finger.

"Ow! Brat! How am I going to wear that if you break my ring finger?!" Unfortunately the ring was too small for Yuki's finger nevertheless they were still married.

_-:End of Flashback:-_

Yuki was so romantic. I LOVE YOU YUKI! I was the one that proposed though...

Wah! Yuki's cooking spaghetti tonight! I wonder if Yuki made a lot, I'm really hungry right now and I need lots of food because I don't have a food supply right now. I usually buy at vampire stores that only vampires like me can shop but they're out of blood right now.

Bastards! How could they let cute young vampires like me go hungry like this! It's been two months! I'll seriously die and I don't wanna die yet! I'm still 121! NOOOOOOOOOO! I need blood! My happily married life with Yuki has just started!

Truth is, I'm really tempted to drink Yuki's blood but I know it might hurt and it's dangerous if I bite him, besides, if Yuki knew he might freak out and leave me. Ahh~ It's so hard to resist! I'm starving and food is right in front of me. I mean, I can eat the food Yuki cooks for me and I can live with that for a while but it's not quite enough, never will be enough.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"I love you, Yuki!" Shuichi said cheerfully as he pecked Yuki's cheek and rushed to the doorway, fixing the laces on his rubber shoes before leaving. "I'll be going now!"

'Uwah! I'm feeling dizzy...I feel weak...' Shuichi tightened his hold on the door knob, trying to balance himself.

"Hn." Yuki grunted from the sofa.

THUD! Yuki glanced at the entryway and saw his lover lying on the floor unconscious.

"Shuichi?!"

**To Be Continued...**

**~ AngelYuuri**

**A/N: **Hello~ How was it? I know you guys are itching for some Vampire!Yuki actions but for me I'd like Shu to be the vampire in this story. Hmm, not much vampire stuff in here...this is more of a prologue than a chapter but I promise you that the next chapter will be more exciting*grins*. Until the next chapter!


End file.
